The Sharingan Of The Forgotten
by cherryblossom11
Summary: An ancient clan once had a power that could match the best. This power was transferred to a girl who is about to join Orochimaru. Itachi easily guesses all this. *chap 2 up*
1. Default Chapter

I hope this story appears, well, it 'is' my first Naruto story. I only read till chapter 170 something in the manga. ^^o I'm so sorry if I'm way back! I changed a few things; well, you'll see all the things that might never happen in the show! You might even be surprised. Well, I hope you like it because I worked pretty hard on it. actually; it came to me in a dream. O_Oo Hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it was written by a very funny and imaginative person, whose name I sadly can't remember because of my wrecked brain. Some of the ideas and characters belong to me; that's all I own. Thank you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 1- The Eye Of Four ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Alright, so we will have to make a plan quite soon if we plan to take over the Leaf Village," Said Orochimaru as he paced back and forth looking at all the strong shinobi who have become missing nins and are sure to help him win against the Leaf. He sat down on a smooth rock and glanced at each of his so called 'comrades.' The only one he knew was worth studying was of course Itachi, who was the only shinobi that could surpass his power.  
  
His plan was easy, get Sasuke's body, that body that anyone would love to possess, the strongest body built for a shinobi. He would have it soon, and then he would be powerful, the only thing he was waiting for was for Sasuke to yearn for enough power so that he would come here. Seeking for him, and then the final plan would be set, he would easily get Sasuke's body and let Sasuke's mind wander the earth forevermore.  
  
"Hello, can I join your group?" Asked a female voice. She was tapping Orochimaru on the shoulder, and that is one way to get him very annoyed. He turned slowly and suddenly started laughing; this was funny, way too funny. She had long black hair tied up in a ponytail; she wore a head protector, which had a very unusual symbol on it. The symbol portrayed a black dot that swirls; it looked exactly like a swirl in the sharingan. She wore a black outfit with red swirls that looked exactly like the ones on her head protector. She wasn't as tall as him, but almost as tall, the thing was that, she looked way too weak.  
  
"Sorry, but no thanks, we won't accept you here." Laughed Orochimaru who could barely stand on his feet. All the other shinobi gave a glance and fell in hysterics too. The only thing that would be considered strange was that the girl gave a small nod and walked off, she wasn't steaming mad, she wasn't even stomping!  
  
"Stay," Said a voice no one would have ever expected to hear in a million years. Itachi always leaned on a wall, covered by complete blackness; he barely spoke unless it was necessary. The girl turned and was met by blackness. That was, she had closed her eyes. Itachi was using the sharingan on her and she knew exactly why. Itachi regained his normal eyes and waited. She opened hers and waited too.  
  
"Tell me, can you use the sharingan?" Asked Itachi calmly. He knew the answer of course, but he wanted to be certain. He had never seen any shinobi predict exactly when another shinobi was going to use the sharingan; in fact, it was impossible.  
  
"Yes, Itachi." She replied. Realizing very easily that at least one person in the group had brains and was 'actually' willing to use them. Now the only thing she was afraid of was, how many questions would he ask?  
  
"Three?" He smirked. Orochimaru was much to bewildered to say anything. He was in shock, this girl had the power of the sharingan, but wasn't it true that Itachi had killed everyone in the clan except Sasuke? How could she have survived, or was she actually from the Uchiha clan? What did Itachi mean by three, and how did she know his name. she could have heard of him, but that would have been a long time ago.  
  
"No." She replied as she grabbed a small flower and started ripping off its beautiful pink pedals.  
  
"Two then?" Itachi asked. He had been sure she would at least have two. She looked as though she might have had three. but how would he know.  
  
"No." She replied yet again, pulling off several more pedals. She smiled while doing all this, she was strange, stranger than anyone had suspected.  
  
"You don't have one, right?" Itachi asked, his eyes quite wide now. She could certainly not have one; that would be much too weak. And the sharingan never picks a body that can only get one, unless of course she is from the Uchiha clan, which means the eye had no choice.  
  
"No, four." She whispered as she pulled off the last pedal. This was it, everyone was confused or either completely surprised. Orochimaru soon realized that they were talking about the swirls, Itachi had three in his sharingan but the question was, how many did she have?  
  
Itachi looked at her and walked back. Suddenly he turned and smiled, "Are you from the Uchiha clan?"  
  
" Yes." Was all she had to say for an answer that everyone already knew.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cliffhanger! Got all of you good! :P Well, if you don't like the story, I won't continue it! I hope that you 'do' like it though. Please no flames cause this is my first ever Naruto story! I really like that show and Itachi is my favourite character! ^^ Please R&R! It'll encourage me so much! I've been on writer's block for some time and I finally got kind of out of it! Please review! Bye!  
  
~Cherryblossom~ 


	2. The Unknown Eye

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because a very talented person owns it but some of these ideas and characters that you may not recognize in the manga belong to me.  
  
Chapter 2- Unknown Eye  
  
"And no." She added after everyone's shock had calmed down. Itachi raised an eyebrow, easily meaning to say 'what do you mean by no?' She sighed and looked down at the petals she had ripped out. She looked up at Itachi and moved three steps back. Closing her eyes she stiffened both arms outwards by her side.  
  
No one noticed a change except for Itachi that is. He got hold of her hand and examined it. there was some type of eye on it, yes; it was an eye. The eye though, did not have a round pupil like normal people it had an X shape on it. Itachi was a bit startled at first but than he walked over to a rock and sat down waiting. All eyes were on her.  
  
"My mother was of the Uchiha clan, which you have destroyed." She glanced at Itachi and resumed to her story.  
  
"My father on the other hand was part of an ancient clan that was barely heard of." She continued waiting for someone to ask what the name of the clan was. But it seemed no one wanted her to stop so she skipped the name of the clan and talked on.  
  
"I had a choice of living in the Uchiha clan or my father's clan because I had the power of my father's clan, and this power could use the powers of the Uchiha clan." She said as she looked at the Sand Nins and everyone else in turn. Did they understand everything she had just said? They surely understood only some of it.  
  
"I chose to join my father's clan and instead of being born with the Sharingan, I was born with the Unknown Eye. They are both eyes but they both are different in use and power. The Unknown eye that I possess has the power to." Itachi, who easily finished the rest of the sentence, stopped her.  
  
" Read minds and dig into your past and power easily, you can find out anything about a person and learn any technique even if you don't have the right blood to use it. If your father searched a mind with a powerful power, you could search your father's mind to get that power and this power can be passed on for generations." He said, the girl had just nodded with astonishment. He could figure out things faster than she had thought. He even continued on.  
  
"All in all, once someone from the Uchiha clan was able to use four Sharingan swirls and it seems someone from your family was able to search through this person's mind and give you the power in turn and all it's secrets. Also because you're part Uchiha, the Sharingan will be fine in your body even if it contains four swirls. Am I right?" He asked in a mutual turn. Not many could follow everything he had just said but the girl seemed to understand every word of it.  
  
"You can join us. on one condition." Orochimaru added but suddenly his eyes had a very malicious look in them and the girl activated her Unknown Eye. Inside Orochimaru's head she searched for what he was about to do. She saw a picture of people with swirls on their faces and evil eyes. They looked like demons and they all had three swirls ion their necks. They were indeed the Sand Nins. She jumped as Orochimaru pounced and he narrowly missed her neck.  
  
She looked at him as a slight smirk formed on her lips. She looked at him tauntingly and asked the question she wanted to ask him when she first saw that malicious glare of his.  
  
"Are you done or do you really want me to become a weird looking monster with swirls on my body?" She asked him calmly. Orochimaru smiled and shook his head. He hadn't done anything to Itachi because he knew he was too strong for him but why should he not bite her? Her body seemed fine. When he had Sasuke's body, he would take care of them both, let her enjoy it till then.  
  
"I'm done." He answered without giving her a second glance. He looked at Itachi and gave him a nod. Itachi and another Missing Nin hurried off. They sped through the trees and were gone in mere seconds.  
  
"May I know what their mission was?" The girl asked, as she looked Orochimaru in the eye. He looked at her and smiled. He gave her one of those 'use your powers' looks and she grumbled and moved away.  
  
She sighed and used her Unknown Eye to search Orochimaru's mind. She knew that he was trying to block her but it was useless. When the eye entered your mind, no one can stop it. She saw a young boy with blond spiky hair grinning at her while eating ramen. She sweat-dropped and then saw a demon fox with nine tails she let out a slight gasp. She saw a man a bit older than her with silvery grey hair. He was performing a seal on the boy with his own blood. The seal ended around his stomach. So this was the boy that had the demon fox inside of him.  
  
In an instant she knew what Itachi and that other shinobi were sent to do. They were supposed to break the seal that the silvery grey haired man had performed on the boy. Orochimaru wanted to cause disaster all over again and it seemed that the Third Hokage wasn't around to save everyone anymore.  
  
She moved farther away from Orochimaru as he looked at her and waited for a reply. She nodded her head and left to see what the others were doing. They seemed to be busy talking about a kid named Sasuke. Was it her imagination or didn't she hear of this Sasuke before? Oh yes, a boy named Sasuke had appeared in Orochimaru's mind, he had looked terrified and was covered with strange swirls.  
  
She used her Eye to see what one of the Sound Nins was thinking. It was a guy who strangely looked like a woman. He wore beads and part of his bangs covered one of his eyes slightly. She saw a vision of him dragging Sasuke to Orochimaru after he had fought Sasuke and he had agreed to come with him.  
  
She shook her head slightly and looked at all the trees surrounding her. They seemed so beautiful with their lush canopy. Why was it that this Sasuke and that blond haired kid came back to her mind? She felt sorry for the ramen kid but Sasuke. he reminded her of someone. But who.  
  
She sighed and ripped a leaf off its stem. She looked at it and crushed it in her hands until it didn't have any normal shape. Sasuke. Itachi, wait a second! That was it; Sasuke looked very much like Itachi. She had first feared that it was Itachi she had seen in the swirls looking horrified but it was Itachi's brother, or maybe cousin?  
  
After some thinking she returned back and found the Missing Nin sitting down on a rock and grumbling. He was back so soon and it looked like his mission didn't go so well. Could a mere child defeat him or maybe this child had much more power than she believed. The shinobi seemed to be muttering something about a 'legendary shinobi' and how they could have defeated him. Itachi wasn't anywhere around and it didn't seem to be a good idea to bother the Missing Nin now when he was in such a mood.  
  
She shrugged and went back to where she had gone before to look at the beautiful trees. Somehow she preferred to look at trees better than flowers and that's why she was mocked in her childhood.  
  
She came back and found Itachi with his arms behind his head and looking up at the sky. He looked quite tired so the girl ran back to where the other shinobi were and grabbed a bottle of water.  
  
She ran back and searched for Itachi. This time he was sitting on 'her' rock with his eyes closed in concentration. She quietly sneaked behind him and pushed the bottle of water in front of her while grinning.  
  
The sudden force of a water bottle being pushed at him startled Itachi, but he took it gratefully and drank it quite fast. actually, in one gulp. The girl sweat-dropped and stared at him. He turned and looked at her questioningly. She just grinned dumbly.  
  
"Has anyone bothered asking you?"  
  
"."  
  
"Well."  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Well, what's your name?"  
  
"."  
  
They looked at each other for a long time. Itachi was waiting for a reply and the girl just staring at him while sweat-dropping.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope you all liked this chapter! I replied to my past reviewers because I'd like to show how much I appreciate your encouragement. Please R&R! Thank you!  
  
Amy-chan: Hey, thank you so much for your compliment! You're so nice and you were my first reviewer! I updated and I really hope you like the chapter! Itachi's so cute and I love him so much! He's my favourite character too.  
  
Nyrgoalie: Thank you s much for the compliments! I know, whenever I type a long review the website always eats it up and AI get quite mad that's why I copy my message first and if the site eats up my first review I just paste the one I copied into another review. Smart, neh? And you're absolutely right! If I like this story, I should continue, thanks for your review! ^_^  
  
Kissenliebe: Do you speak Deutch? Your name means something like 'I love kissing' am I correct? Well, she doesn't 'really' have a Sharingan if you read this chapter. I really hope she isn't too much of a Mary-Sue, besides, don't you think Sakura is a bit too young for him? :P Well, if you saw someone who just marched in and wanted to hang out with you. Wouldn't you think it's kind of strange? Thanks again for your review! It helped improve the story! :D  
  
Kirsta Nadaime: Hey Kirsta! Thank you so much for reading this! You're so sweet! ;_; *hugs her* and I got you e-mail about joining the Naruto Group! It's so cool but if my mom found me chatting with 'evil strangers' my Internet days will say 'bye bye.' *sighs* I would have loved to have you as a teacher though! ;_; Thank you again for reviewing! You updated! Yeah!  
  
MaidenInTheMoon: Hmm. *slams head* I thought your username was MaidenOfTheMoon! ^^o Shows how much attention I pay! :P I love your stories and would you believe I haven't updated my fics for 3 months?! Well, people are giving me evil looks! O_Oo Please update your fics soon so you won't be getting 'evil looks.' Well, not many stories follow what they're supposed to follow! XD But if you read till 179 of Naruto you might see where I am! *wink wink* See ya!  
  
Brad K: O_O I'll save you Brad! *Tries to save him but suicide councillor does first* Oh well. O_Oo thanks for your review. Oh uh. that was a cliffhanger I just put up there. Please don't die and sue me for hitting your head on the keyboard! *Begs* Thanks so much for the review! It made me laugh! XD I'll think of the previews for now, but it seems I just can't put a preview for this chapter! :P  
  
DayDreamer: ;_; Thank you so much! I love, love, love this story too! ^___^ It's true There are barely any Itachi stories out there. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Loved your review!  
  
xxx-Kuronue-xxx: I hope you update soon and thank you so much for reading this! It's called Shonen Jump, I mean the manga that has Naruto! XP Love you!  
  
Engo: You're so sweet! That was the nicest sentence with three words I've ever received! ;_; Thanks for reviewing! :D 


End file.
